Dos Sentimientos Un Amor
by fairy of heaven
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO, ES MI PRIEMR FIC DE ESTE TIPO, POR FAS NO SEAN TAN MALOS CON LOS NOVATOS COMO YO OK?


**ENCUETRO DESAGRADABLE**

Apenas empezaban a filtrarse los primeros rayos del sol por la ventana de una hermosa casa, en la cual los habitantes estaban aun plenamente dormidos, excepto por una persona la cual era la que hacia el aseo, pero no por muy poco tiempo opto por despertar a tres de los residentes.

Señorita kagome ya es hora de despertar para que se valla a la escuela,- se oyó una voz de una persona anciana, pero no obtuvo respuesta de aquella joven, caso perdido murmuro la anciana que se dirigió a otro cuarto, joven sota ya es hora que se levante dijo un poco mas enfadada la anciana, pero de igual manera no obtuvo respuesta, así que se dirigió a una tercera habitación.

Señorita kikyou ya es hora de despertar para que se valla a la escuela,- pronuncio la anciana cansada esperando a que no fuera como sus otros dos hermanos, - ya voy kaede y no te preocupes yo despierto a kagome y a sota, se escucho la voz de la joven un poco adormilada.

Muy bien dijo la anciana que se dispuso a bajar las escaleras, por lo general en la residencia higurashi la única que si era responsable era kikyou ya que esta siempre se levantaba sin protestas y puntual.

Kikyou salio de su cuarto para ir al de sota, vamos sota es hora de ir a la escuela -dijo ella y golpeo la puerta, si ya voy – ahora se escucho la vos de su hermano, también adormilada. Pero te apuras- dijo kikyou para irse ahora al cuarto de su hermana, ella si que era un caso perdido para despertar y por lo mismo ella tenía llave del cuarto de esta para poder despertarla personalmente.

Abrió la puerta de su hermana, esta se encontraba totalmente destapada y el hecho es que dormía como una loca, se dirigió a las ventanas para abrir las cortinas, pero aun ni con el sol en la cara era posible despertar a kagome. Así que se sentó en la cama al lado de esta y le empezó a hacer cosquillas, ese si era un medio fácil para despertarla.

AH jajaja, kikyou por que siempre haces esto, dijo en forma de protesta kagome mientras se paraba de la cama para apartarse de kikyou.

Mira si siempre te despertaras con el llamado de kaede no tendría que hacer esto.

Pero sabes que me gusta dormir un poquitin más de lo que se debe, dijo dando un bostezo.

Pues lo que tu llamas "poquitin" es demasiado eh?, dijo burlonamente, bueno me tengo que ir a mi cuarto a cambiarme, mas vale que cuando yo termine tu también termines.

Oye hermanita no solo por ser gemelas tenemos que hacer todo igual dijo con indiferencia kagome.

No tienes remedio hermana-dijo kikyou parándose de la cama de kagome para ir a su cuarto.

Kagome saco su uniforme, el cual ya estaba planchado por que siempre un día antes kaede los planchaba, se dio un baño rápido para poder quitarse el sueño que la dominaba por completo, después se cambio, y por ultimo cepillo su cabellera negra, la cual le llegaba un poco mas arriba de la cintura, por ultimo se puso perfume.

Se puso enfrente del espejo y empezó a verse. Pues no me veo tan mal- dijo esta observándose de arriba abajo.

Kagome!!!! Ya estamos listos sota y yo, mas vale que bajes ya, dijo una enojada kikyuo .Ya voy!- dijo kagome agarrando su mochila para luego salir de su cuarto.

Bajo las escaleras para toparse a sus dos hermanos, una muy contenta y otro muy enfadado, la primera por que le agradaba ir a la escuela a estudiar y el segundo por que al igual que a ella no le gustaba ir a estudiar.

Pues ya estoy aquí que esperamos, ya ahí que irnos-dijo kagome

Los tres hermanos se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa para toparse con el coche que los llevaría a cada quien a su destino, después de todo eran hijos de una reconocida familia, aunque no tenían papa eran muy felices con su mama, ella era dueña de varios negocios importantes de la ciudad, de hecho de los mas importantes; aunque ella los había educado a no ser presumidos, les daba todos los lujos que quisieran, o amenos la mayoría que pidieran.

El chofer llevo primero a sota, que era una escuela primaria privada, luego se dirigió a la escuela de las dos jóvenes, era una de las más caras de la ciudad.

Muchas gracias-dijeron ambas hermanas al mismo tiempo, para después bajarse del carro y entrar a su escuela.

Kikyou y kagome entraron juntas, aunque fuera de la escuela eran grandes amigas, dentro de esta eran nomás conocidas ya que cada una tenía sus amigas.

Bueno aquí te dejo, por que tengo que ir a mi salón-dijo kikyou alegre ya que había visto a sus amigas.

Esta bien, nos vemos a la hora de la salida OK?-dijo kagome también alegre por que había visto a su grupo de amigas.

Kagome camino hacia sus amigas para platicar lo que unas chicas de esa edad platicarían, de chismes, moda, y cosas por el estilo, estaban platicando muy a gusto cuando de pronto se acerco un muchacho hacia kagome. Hola como estas kagome- dijo el muchacho. Kagome voltio para encontrarse con su mejor amigo kouga.

Pues bien y tu?-dijo kagome sonriéndole, ella era una persona muy alegre y por lo tanto sonriente, el muchacho se sonrojo al verla tan bonita cuando sonreía y en especial cuando esa sonrisa se la dedicaba a el.

Ta-también-dijo tartamudeando y se puso algo muy nervioso, oye kagome a la hora de la salida puedo acompañarte a tu casa? Es que quiero contarte algo.

Kagome era muy despistada, todas sus amigas sabían que kouga estaba enamorado de ella, pero esta siempre pensaba que el solamente la estimaba mucho.

Claro que si-dijo sonriendo, entonces nos vemos a la salida. Y se fue con sus amigas

Oye kagome, acaso te gusta kouga?-dijo una de sus amigas

Claro que no sango, es mi amigo, seguramente me quiere contar un problema amoroso, jeje-dijo esto muy alegre, ya que pensaba que por fin su amigo se había enamorado de una chica.

Ahí kagome no te hagas la tonta, si ese "problema" eres tu!-dijo molesta su amiga, ya que se le hacia mucho que con tantas indirectas de kouga, kagome todavía no le latiera nada.

Pues lo dudo la verdad, el no mas es mi amigo y punto- dijo esto entrando a su salón.

-----.---.-----.----------------------.----------------------.-----------------------.---------------.-.--.

Kikyou no tenia tantas amigas como kagome, pero si tenia, ella no era tan social como kagome, claro que si se divertía, iba a fiestas, pero simplemente se le hacia innecesario tener que hablar con toda la gente.

Kikyou!! Hola como estas- se le acerco una muchacha pelirroja, que la saludaba alegremente.

Hola ayame, como estas- dijo kikyou no del todo alegre, por que por desgracia su mejor amiga era una parlanchina que no se callaba.

Pues bien, pero que crees? Estoy algo triste ya que ahí un joven que me gusta, es kouga como ya sabes...pero.... (y bajo la mirada un poco triste)

Pero que?-dijo kikyou no del todo preocupada, ya que esta joven era de las que se enamoraba del primero que se le ponía enfrente.

El esta enamorado de tu hermana- dijo casi al llanto

Que?-dijo esta, jaja mi hermana tiene un pretendiente y es su mejor amigo, bueno ya he pensado respecto a los sentimientos de este a mi hermana pero es muy chistoso, por que esta nunca le hará caso. Mira-dijo viendo a su amiga ayame, no te preocupes, ella nunca le dirá que si, así que no te preocupes.

De veras estas segura???-dijo ayame, quien había parado de llorar. Claro que si!-dijo kikyou dándole ánimos.

Las clases habían pasado, kikouy si se había animado estando en estas, ya que ella era una alumna estrella, llevaba unas notas extraordinarias, en cambio kagome ella no había disfrutado del todo sus clases, la única que le gustaba era la de deportes, pero lamentablemente ni era diaria, ni la contaban como una materia para sumarla a su promedio, que estaba muy por abajo del de kikyou.

Llego la hora de la salida, y kagome recordó que kouga la iba a acompañar a su casa para contarle algo, así que tenia que decirle a su hermana que no se iba a ir con ella. La escuela era muy grande por lo que le seria casi imposible encontrar rápido a kikyou, además sus salones estaban muy distanciados, pero cual fue su suerte al ver que a los lejos se acercaba una kikyou sonriente.

Kagome se acerco a ella, --oye kikyou me temo que ahora te vas a ir tu sol, es que kouga me tiene que decir algo, y ni modo que me lo diga en el carro-sonrió kagome.

Ah.... No te preocupes kagome, se que tienes que ocuparte con tus asuntos amorosos--- dijo kikyou echando una leve carcajada en forma de burla, ya que se le era muy gracioso la situación de kagome.

Pues nada que ver con lo que dices eh?, el es mi amigo y me va a contar un problema- ahora dijo una molesta kagome, mientras se iba en busca de su mejor amigo.

Ahí hermana, sin duda eres un caso perdido-pensó kikyou, mientras seguía caminando hacia la entrada para poder marcharse.

Mientras por otro lado de la ciudad no muy lejos de ahí, en otra escuela dos apuestos jóvenes iban caminando calmadamente.

Oye inuyasha- murmuro un muchacho de pelo café corto, con ojos azules como el mar, ¿no tienes mucho calor?-dijo con una leve sonrisa, y un poco cansado.

Ahora que quieres miroku?-dijo un poco enojado el joven de largos cabellos (moni: la verdad no le pongo color a su cabello, por que ahí personas que le gusta con los cabellos plateados, y a otras con el pelo negro, así que se los dejo a su imaginación:P) y ojos

mieles que venia acompañando a este.

Bueno, no te enojes solo lo decía para comprar algo refrescante, además no me vas a negar que tienes mucho calor, y si lo haces eres un orgulloso-dijo con sarcasmo mientras salían se su escuela.

Pues no te lo voy a negar, pero la verdad me da flojera acompañarte a un lugar, por que siempre acosas a la primera que se te ponga en frente, y para serte sincero me da vergüenza que me vean junto a ti.-ahora el del sarcasmo fue el.

Bueno, intentare no hacerlo en esta ocasión OK?- mientras le daba una sonrisa a su amigo.

Pero escúchame, si lo haces te juro que te doy un buen golpe-dijo ahora con una sonrisa de maldad en la cara.

Y dicho y hecho los dos jóvenes se dirigieron a un parque que quedaba cerca de allí, para poder quitarse el calor infernal que hacia en ese momento en la cuidad.

Mientras que en la escuela de kagome se observaba esta corriendo como loca por todos los pasillos buscando a su amigo kouga, porque se le estaba haciendo tarde para llegar a su casa, pero a lo lejos alcanzo a ver la silueta de este.

Kouga!!! – grito kagome mientras corría con la mano en alto, para que el la reconociera, hasta que por fin te alcanzo-dijo al borde del cansancio, por que había estado buscándolo por todas partes.

Kagome, lo siento es que apenas acabo de salir, pero para que veas que no soy tan malo, te voy a llevar a que tomes algo refrescante, para que no te sientas fatigada. Dijo mientas la dirigía por la salida, dándole una sonrisa.

Muchas gracias, pero no ahí que tardarnos OK? –dijo esto mientras iba agarrando postura.

Salieron de la escuela, iban caminando en silencio, kagome aun ni podía pensar bien por que el cansancio le ganaba, por lo tanto no había articulado palabra alguna, por otro lado kouga estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, ya que a su lado iba la persona que mas quería en ese momento, hasta que por fin kagome decidió hablar.

Aun falta mucho??-kagome ya estaba un poco enfadada por que como no habían hablado en el camino se le hizo eterno. Ah? No mira ya casi llegamos, de hecho ya estamos casi ahí,- aunque era imposible que kouga supiera bien lo que decía por los nervios, supo contestar bien.

Miroku ya me arte mas te vale que estemos cerca- un malhumorado inuyasha le dijo a su mejor amigo, mientras caminaba mas rápido que este.

Inuyasha ya llegamos, no te preocupes-miroku le dirigió una sonrisa, por que sabia que si le reclamaba a inuyasha por su actitud este lo golpearía.

Llegaron a la tienda de bebidas, las cuales eran muy reconocidas en la ciudad por ser tan efectivas para quitar la sed, miroku e inuyasha pidieron cada quien lo que querían para tomar, para después sentarse en uno de las mesas de afuera.

Bueno al parecer ya llegamos kagome.- Dijo kouga entrando al establecimiento mientras pedía unas bebidas para los dos, Kagome observaba el lugar, este no estaba tan lleno, así que podrían adquirir lugar sin preocupación solo estaban ocupadas tres mesas, camino hacia una que estaba bajo un árbol a esta le daba sombra, se sentó dándole la espalda a la mesa de al lado donde estaban sentados dos jóvenes.

Kouga al parecer ya había comprado las bebidas y se dirigía para con kagome con una sonrisa que abarcaba toda su cara.

Que bien! Tengo mucha sed-kagome se limito a sonreír al ver que las bebidas se veía deliciosas.

Toma-dijo kouga sentándose enfrente de esta mientras le daba su refrescante bebida.

Hay inuyasha yo ya quiero tener novia-dijo suspirando miroku mientras puso una mirada nostálgica al recordar que siempre que hablaba con mujeres estas lo rechazaban sin el saber el por que?

Porque te interesan esas tonterías -se limito a decir burlonamente inuyasha, el siempre pensaba que esas cosas eran para gente tonta y cursi.

Bueno solo con ver a la pareja de enamorados que esta tras de ti, me dieron ganas de estar en lugar de aquel joven-dijo observando la mesa donde estaban kagome y kouga.

Tonterías-murmuro inuyasha

Y bien, dime, que era lo querías decirme kouga?-kagome lo miro a los ojos provocando que su acompañante se pusiera rojo a mas no poder.

Oye inuyasha ya se me acabo mi bebida, me das un poco del tuyo?-miroku hizo una señal de suplica para que su amigo accediera, por que no compras otro miroku? –inuaysha le dijo mientras se reía al ver como su amigo le rogaba

La verdad kagome es...-kouga tartamudeaba pero hacia todo lo posible para confesarle su amor a kagome, es que tu eres una muy buena amiga, yyyy....... Y que?-dijo una kagome intrigada, - y yo quiero que sepas que tu, tu YO QUE!-kagome elevo su voz, por que ya le había desesperado kouga..

Tu me..me- a kouga aun no le salían las palabras

Miroku se inclino para quitarle la bebida a inuyasha, pero este levanto sus manos con esta, y empezó a cucar a miroku, miroku casi le había quitado la bebida a inuyasha pero inuyasha, se hizo demasiado para atrás, acto seguido tira su bebida hacia atrás..

Tu me gus- iba a terminar de decir kouga mientras kagome dio un grito..... ah!!!! Kagome casi salto de la mesa al sentir el liquido frió que recorría su espalda.

Pero que demonios, !!!-dijo esta y voltio desafiante viendo a la persona que tenía atrás

Inuyasha voltio para disculparse pero antes de decir palabra alguna, recibió una cachetada por parte de una muchacha.

Oye que te pasa?? Acaso estas loca?-inuyasha estaba furioso por la tremenda cachetada que una joven desconocida le había proporcionado.

CONTINUARA..............

Holas bueno que les pareció mi fic!!!!!!!! NO SENA TAN MALOS CON MIGO ï SOY PRINCIPIANTE, POR FAS MANDEME REVIEWS, PARA ASI CONOCER LAS OPINIONES E IR CONOCIENDO GENTE OK?


End file.
